A fear of the Heart
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Well if you Love Doctor Who, Donna Noble the Master then your in for treat! Read as I unfold the tale of the Doctors Heart's worst fear....its basicly a Journeys end twist! its my first beware......


The red-head was pounding on the door begging him to let her out. She was starting to FREAK OUT! She was locked in there, in the TARDIS.

"Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out" he pleaded with the darlek. He could hear here screams piercing through his ears. He watched as the other two's eyes were locked on the door.

"This is time lord treachery!" the machine screamed. The Doctor ran up to him with confusion written all over his face. He had to think of something to say to save Donna.

"Me? The doors just closed, on its own." He was panicking by now.

"Never the less the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed!" the three heard a click of a button and then a voice.

"Wait! Open the door and let her out." A voice from the shadows called out. The TARDIS doors flung open and Donna jumped into the Doctor's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Finally the disembodied voice stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to everyone. Rose, Jack and The doctor gasped as the watched The Master descend down the steps and towards them. Donna looked p from the Doctor's chest and basically crumbled into the Doctors arms.

When she gazed at the Master she went numb. She tore herself from the doctor and hid behind him. The Master chuckled and continued toward them.

"Well, well if it isn't The Doctor, and two old friends, Rose and Captain Jack. How's it been? Oh! And who's hiding behind the doctor? Well if it isn't Donna Noble. It's been a while hasn't it Donna?" everyone was confused not only in the fact that he knew Donna, but in the fact that he was ALIVE!

"H-how. I saw you die. You died in my arms! How can you be alive?" the Doctor asked never taking a hand off of Donna.

"Well I guess you have Miss Donna over here to thank for that." He gestured toward her. With a flash he was right behind her and before the Doctor could stop him he grabbed Donna by her hair and in another flash they were across the room again.

"Let her go!" shouted Jack as he ran a few steps before he was trapped in a holding cell. Rose went to walk but soon realized that she was also in one and the Doctor as well.

"Ah-ah!" He turned his face towards Donna, "Now Donna, tell me something. Do you think that the Doctor cares for you?" she was silent. She knew he did, but she just couldn't form the words. He waited a second then with no response he started to talk again.

"No answer huh? Well then let find out the old fashioned way, shall we." He quickly pulled out a sonic laser and pointed it towards Donnas head. Screams erupted through the giant spaceship.

Jack was the first to scream 'STOP IT!' then the Doctor was the loudest when he shouted, "**PLEASE STOP IT! YES I DO CARE FOR HER!**"

The master put away the sonic laser watched as Donna scrambled to get to her knees, as blood dripping from her head and the corner of her mouth.

"Now that we know that lets get to my other questions. Know Donna you have better answer me or you'll get the same thing again. Understand?" Donna nodded her head and lifted it to look into the Doctors eyes.

"Know Donna do you care for The Doctor?" he asked while playing with the laser.

"yes." She whispered. He heard it, but he wanted her to shout it as loud as she could.

"Louder." He simply added Donna shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"YES!" she shouted, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

The Master nodded and asked another question.

"Very good. Now do you think that The Doctor would do anything to save you?" Donnas' head shot up and looked at the Master. She knew what he was planning; all she need was a plan.

"No" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Doctor searched for her eyes, but found them looking at the Master. The Master was now intrigued by her answer and pressed farther into it.

"No? So he doesn't love you then. So he only thinks of you as friend? How sad. To think you've spent months with him, risked your life so many times to save his and yet he has no feelings for you." Donna's eyes watered and she began to weep.

The Doctor himself began to shed tears. He knew what the Master was getting at and he knew what Donna was trying to prevent.

"Then he won't mind if I do this then." He walked next to Donna and kneeled down and kissed her. Donna tore away as soon as she felt his lips on hers. He slapped her pointed the sonic laser at her head again.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the kiss. His flesh felt like it would fall off his skin at anytime, then he heard the slap. His eyes found Donna on the floor and the laser pointed at her again.

_No! This can't happen to her! Not again. Stop it please! _He yelled in his mind, but no words could be spoken, and in a matter of seconds Donnas screams roared again. She thrashed about under his grip trying to get away.

Multiple shout of 'stops,' and 'pleases' were heard from Rose and Jack as they watched their friend being tortured.

Finally the Doctor spoke, "Stop it please! Stop hurting her! I love her! STOP!" The Master heard him and stopped, he cocked his head to look at the Doctor.

"Oh sorry what was that?" he asked as he walked towards the Doctor. The Doctor never took his eyes off of Donna laying on the ground a pool of blood forming around her head. The Master noticed this and grinned.

"What did you say Doctor?" he mused. The Doctor tore his eyes away and looked at him.

"I said 'I love her' now please don't hurt her anymore. Please put me in her place instead. Kill me in her place please!" the Doctor begged. The Master seemed to be in thought when all of the sudden the Doctors holding cell released him.

The Doctor ran towards Donna tripping over one of the steps, making a splashing noise when he hit Donna's puddle of blood.

"Donna? Donna wake up! Please open your eyes!" the Doctor began to grow worried as he felt her cold skin touch his. _Why is her skin so cold! No! She's not ment to be cold! Please don't be cold Donna! _The Master walked back up to them and tore Donna from the Doctors arms.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor warned as he got to his feet, fist clenched in fits of rage. The Master just laughed and looked from Donna to the Doctor.

"Oh no. She is mine to do as I please." With that he threw her into a corner, the sharp point hitting her temple lob.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted as he watched more blood sprout from her head.

"Hahahahaha! The Doctors soul is revealed! See him? See the heart of him? Just think of how many lives were sacrificed in your name Doctor!" The Master screamed. The Doctors mind flooded with memories of fallen comrades and friends. Then the final memory that played was the death of his love, his Donna.

Then all of the sudden a golden light started to glow from her eyes, arms, and legs.

"No way." Without warning the light grew with much brightness. Once the light dimed they saw Donna standing dusting her cloths off.

"Donna!" cried Rose and Jack (who are both still in there holding cells.) in unison. The Doctor ran to Donna and she ran into his arms. They stayed in the embrace till the Doctor pulled away.

"How? I mean unless your part Time Lord –"donna cut him off and said, "Part human! Oh Yes." And then they re-hugged.

The Master was shocked, but then regained his composure and began to talk.

"So it seems that our little Donna is half –time lord half-human. Well isn't that Wizard!" as he moved closer to the both of them the Doctor moved in front of Donna.

"Leave us alone!" Donna shouted. She griped the Doctors suit for dear life.

"Now, now, now Donna lets not get the wrong Idea here. Now it's my understanding that in order to have a half-time lord half-human Meta crisis a time lord has to transfer some of him into her. Now my question is what part of the Doctor did you get?" he closed his eyes and through his mind he entered Donnas' head.

"Get out! Get out of my head!" she screamed and mentally pulled him out of her head. The Master re-opened his eyes and smiled a sickening smile.

"By the looks of it you got his mind Donna. Tist-tisk. By the look of your face Doctor you know what that means. You know that eventually her mind will over whelm her and she'll burn up."

The Doctor looked horrified. He knew this was true, he knew his mind would kill her; his mind would slowly cause her pain.

"Doctor?" Donna slowly whispered, "My head hurts. Doctor!" she screamed as she let go of him to grip her head. The Doctor turned around in time to catcher her.

"Donna? Donna I'm so sorry. Oh Donna Noble I'm sorry." With a heavy sigh he hugged her head as he felt her tears seep into his shirt.

"Am I going to die Doctor?" she asked him, fear shaking her voice. He didn't know what to say, "Please tell me the truth Doctor."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, "Yeah, sorry. But, listen to me k? Um- um listen you got to know that I love you. You hear me Donna Noble, I love you!" tears were pouring out of his eyes and landing on Donnas face.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his face, "I love yo-" Her eyes closed and her hand slipped from his face. The Doctors eyes widened and he brought two fingers to her neck, but felt no pulse.

"No. Donna…Donna! Donna no. please…don't do this to me... Oh god no please." He slightly shook her, but nothing. He tried again and again, but still nothing. Rose was crying hard and Jack too had tears in his eyes. Rose brought a hand to her mouth when she saw the Master raise his sonic laser to the doctor's head.

"Doctor!" a voice called. The Doctor awoke to find Donna kneeling over him. "Doctor are you okay. You seemed to be having a nightmare." The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes,

"But it felt so real. Donna are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you know who Captain Jack is?" he questioned her.

She laughed a little then answered, "no, no, and no. although you have told me about him. What was the dream about anyways?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. And to his shock she hugged back. "Oh Donna Noble your okay."

"It must have been some scary dream."

"You have no idea."

They separated and the Doctor looked into Donnas eyes.

"Donna?"

"Doctor?"

"Donna I –uhh…"

"Yes."

"I-uhh...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach or something."

Donnas' heart sank but she didn't let him see it, "Oh yea sure." They both walked into the TARDIS and left.

**THE END**


End file.
